Introverted
by Altiria-Aty
Summary: Shouta sometimes requires time alone, and Hizashi sometimes forgets.


Shouta knew who he was and he knew what didn't like. There was a reason he avoided the public, a reason he was an underground hero. It was why he was known for sleeping in strange places without care. Sometimes he just didn't have the energy to be the definition of a functioning member of society.

Sometimes it was because he'd spent his night on patrol before he'd thrown himself into his paperwork. On those nights he'd fail to pay attention to his own body. Resulting in no more than three hours of sleep before he had to wake and teach his kids. In that situation, he had no energy because he was exhausted.

But sometimes he did sleep. On nights that everything went right. Where he had a peaceful patrol, the nights he was caught up on his paperwork. The night's Shouta got a full nights sleep and still woke up without energy.

Those days Shouta wanted nothing more than to remain at home alone. He wanted to read or cuddle his cats, to huddle in his blankets, or his sleeping bag and do nothing. Frankly, he wanted to not be a human for a few hours.

On such a day he didn't want to talk to anyone. He didn't want to use his brain to focus on another person. Didn't want to spend hours fretting about the offense he'd made. Or to pretend he cared when all he wanted to do was be alone.

It was, unfortunately, one such day that Hizashi showed up.

Shouta thought it would be a good day. He had no work since it was a Sunday and he'd finished his paperwork Friday. He had no patrol since he'd gone out the day before. He'd slept well and felt well rested. It was all things considered a good day. One he knew he'd be able to spend on his own to recover the energy needed for the rest of the week.

He had everything prepared. A show Hizashi recommended ready to play, his cats had eaten, and his dinner was to be delivered right at eight removing the need to cook. It would be a good day.

Then without warning, without a single call, his door was knocked on.

Shouta was a pro-hero; he could adapt to surprises with practiced ease. Could change his plan in a single blink of his eyes. He was skilled at adapting. While he could adjust, it didn't mean he liked it. Not when he had a full day planned to every minor detail. Not when he had a schedule being interrupted. Not when the culprit was his best friend who should have called first.

"SHOUTA!"

He twitched and forced himself up to answer the door.

Standing there out of his hero costume in casual clothing was Hizashi. His hair up into a high ponytail and his speaking nowhere to be seen. Hizashi beamed bouncing in place, the second the door was open Hizashi was stepping forward and inviting himself in.

Not a problem ordinarily, Shouta could adapt, he could. He typically didn't mind Hizashi's spur of the moment personality. So long as he called first and Shouta could prepare himself mentally.

"Let's go shopping Shouta! You needed cat food right?"

No.

No this was not how he intended to spend his day. He did not have the energy for this.

"Hizash-"

"You've heard about that new clothing store right? I think they've got some pretty awesome winter clothing. You know the jacket Nemuri was wearing? She got it from there she told me. Oh oh and the music store, there is a new disk I want. My Listeners have been suggesting I listen to it, and I can't disappoint."

Shouta twitched, he didn't want to-

"Well, Shouta? Come on! Get dressed, get dressed!" Hizashi urged.

"I have patrol" Shouta found himself saying. It was a lie, but he could not do this, not today, not on this kind of day. He wanted nothing more than for Hizashi to leave. Still, he didn't want Hizashi to be hurt; he would be if Shouta told the truth. He could imagine the reaction already. The depressed expression if he dared admit that he had no plans. That he just wanted to spend the day alone, without Hizashi. So he lied.

"I can't, another time?"

"Oh" Hizashi faltered uncertainly. His eyes lowered to Shouta's comfy clothing, his bright stolen pink sweatpants he'd claimed from Hizashi years ago, and the loose sweater "but you aren't dressed?"

"I was about to, so... you should probably..." Shouta trailed off.

"Of course" Hizashi forced a smile that had Shouta nearly wincing. It was fake. "uh... text me later yeah?"

"I..." He needed to confess, Hizashi knew he was lying.

Before he could voice his lies, Hizashi was out the door leaving without another word. As it slid closed it, Shouta swore. He had to call Hizashi back, his friend had seen straight through him. They were both pro-hero's trained to recognize lies, and Hizashi knew him better than that. He'd basically screamed that he was lying and didn't want to spend time with Hizashi.

Of course, of course Hizashi would know he was lying. Shouta never patrolled when the sun was up. It was why Hizashi showed up at his home in the first place. He'd probably just ruined their whole relationship. Hizashi was the definition of a people person. Shouta tried so hard not to say no when Hizashi wanted to go out. He didn't want his one and only friend to abandon him because he said no.

He had to fix this. He'd call Hizashi, tell him he'd been called for some emergency mission but it had been called off. He'd go out, and everything would be fine. He could handle that, Hizashi would forgive him. He would.

It would be fine.

Shouta went for his phone.

It buzzed with a text. Startled Shouta realized it was Hizashi and felt his stomach sink. No no no no, had Hizashi actually been angry? Had he noticed and was telling Shouta off? Tell Shouta not bother him anymore?

He had to fix-

He opened the text and froze.

 _Sho, sorry about that. Should have realized you'd want a bit of time to yourself after your week. Totally my bad._

His phone buzzed again before Shouta could fathom why Hizashi was apologizing to him when it had been Shouta's lie.

 _Do you want me to pick up that figure anyway?_

Shouta unfroze slowly and flicked his phone open to the call option. He pulled his cell up and pressed it to his ear. One ring later Hizashi answered.

"Sho? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry" he breathed out "I... I lied, I didn't want you to be upset. I just didn't want to go out today."

Hizashi chuckled in his ear surprisingly soft considering the sheer volume he could reach.

"Figured, it's okay Sho. Just tell me next time yeah? I'll understand, promise! I won't even whine about it! I know some days you don't have the energy for it."

Shouta closed his eyes feeling warm.

"I'm going to watch the remake of that show you like. If you... want to join me?"

"Nope," Hizashi sang his voice was dancing just shy of activating his quirk. Wincing Shouta pulled the phone a bit away, giving space between his ear and the speaker. He'd hear Hizashi fine regardless of the distance. "and don't start panicking Sho. It's not because I'm annoyed or anything. You need alone time, so take it. I'm gonna head to the center and call Nemuri." Hizashi paused and added "besides I've seen it already. So tomorrow we can discuss it! Just remember, the old guy is not to be trusted!"

Shouta bent his head and nodded even if Hizashi couldn't see it.

"Okay"

"Great! Now you didn't answer my question. Figure? Yes or no?"

"Yes"

"I'll get it!" Hizashi promised, "Now go cuddle with Marlo, I can practically feel you losing energy here."

Shouta agreed softly and hung up the phone. Sagging he practically became on with the floor, Shouta breathed out. Marlo sensing he needed a distraction slinked over meowing a demand for pets. After a few minutes of his fingers running through his long multicolored fur, Shouta pulled himself off the ground and walked to his room. His schedule was firmly back on track.

Later that night feeling exponentially better he sent a text to Hizashi.

 _ **The old man isn't that bad.**_

 _BLASPHEMY!_

Shouta might not say it directly, but Hizashi understood without needing to be told. Shouta sometimes needed time alone, and after he'd get that time, he'd be fine.

There was a reason Hizashi was his only friend and had been for most of his life. Hizashi understood him, and for that, he wouldn't trade him for anything.


End file.
